1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valves, and more particularly, to an automatic flow regulator valve.
2. Other Related Applications
The present application claims priority of Colombian Patent Application No. 10-061777, filed on May 24, 2010, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0277612, published on Nov. 13, 2008 to Jacobs, et al. for a pressure compensating flush valve with self-cleaning piston. However, it differs from the present invention because Jacobs, et al. teach a flush valve that includes a pressure-compensating device for toilet and urinals to ensure consistent flush and bowl refill volumes. Certain flush volume limits may require for compliance with federal, state and local regulations regarding water usage. The flush valve can adjust water flow rates within the prescribed water usage limits and does not sacrifice the toilet's bowl washing and waste removal capabilities.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0083463, published on Apr. 10, 2008 to Fazekas, et al. for an automatic flow control regulator valve. However, it differs from the present invention because Fazekas, et al. teach a flow control valve having a body portion including a first end, a second end and an axially extending passageway. A metering valve is included that is axially moveable under the influence of fluid pressure from a rest position to a flow restricting position. In the flow restricting position, the metering valve can restrict the flow of fluid through the axially extending passageway. The metering valve includes an upstream portion and a downstream portion. The upstream portion has a flattened top spherical shape. A biasing device is provided that normally biases the metering valve in the rest position, and for provides resistance to movement of the metering valve to the flow restricting position.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,344 issued to Knapp on Jun. 1, 2010 for a device for dynamic control of a water flow. However, it differs from the present invention because Knapp teaches a device for dynamic adjustment of a water flow, used to stabilize the operational mode of a thermostatic mixing tap. It includes a valve consisting of a piston and a return spring forcing the piston into a first position, said piston being displaced into two positions according to the flow. When the flow is lower than a threshold value, the piston is located in the first position and a flow-limited means limits the flow. When the flow exceeds the threshold value, the piston is displaced into the second position and the flow limiting means is obviated.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,598 issued to Knapp on Mar. 23, 2010 for a device for dynamic control of a water flow. However, it differs from the present invention because Knapp teaches a device for dynamic control of a water flow, including the following items in a body: a feed chamber, a discharge chamber and a piston arranged between the feed chamber and the discharge chamber. The piston can be displaced from a first position, which is offset towards the feed chamber and wherein the piston narrows the flow between the feed chamber and the discharge chamber, and a second position, which is offset towards the discharge chamber and wherein the piston does not narrow the flow between the feed chamber and the discharge chamber.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,597 issued to Knapp on Mar. 23, 2010 for a thermostatic mixer with device for dynamic regulation of a water flow. However, it differs from the present invention because Knapp teaches a thermostatic mixer, including a device for the dynamic regulation of cold-water flow, which supplies the mixer. A resistance is generated to the flow of cold water supplied to the thermostatic mixer when small flows of mixed water are required, and said resistance is lifted or reduced when large flows of mixed water are required. Said operation is automatically carried out by devices for dynamic regulation of flow, whereby the flow cross-section provided for the incoming cold water is reduced when the drawn flow is reduced and a larger flow cross-section reestablished when a larger flow is required.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,726 issued to Achterman on Jan. 12, 2010 for a self-cleaning flow shut off valve. However, it differs from the present invention because Achterman teaches a flow shut off valve for residential water line pressure that includes a self cleaning valve element held in a housing having an inlet, an outlet section and an outlet adapter with a fluid passage connecting the inlet and the outlet adapter. The inlet and the outlet adapter include exterior threads for connection to a further item. The valve element is slidably mounted within a passage in a poppet guide and metering slot insert having one or more metering slots that allow variable fluid flow between the inlet and outlet adapter. A spring biases the valve element toward the inlet. Reduced backpressure at the outlet adapter drives the valve element into a closed position with a sealing surface against the valve seat to terminate flow. The flow shutoff valves are contemplated for integration with stop valves supplying water to employment with household appliances, sinks, toilets and the like.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,282 issued to Achterman on Sep. 22, 2009 for a damped, self-cleaning flow shutoff valve and associated methods. However, it differs from the present invention because Achterman teaches a valve that comprises a housing defining a flow passage, an outer cylindrical wall, an inner cylindrical wall, and a valve seat. An annular cavity is formed between the outer cylindrical wall and the inner cylindrical wall. A valve member is slidably mounted within the housing. The valve member includes an annular skirt section extending in the downstream direction. A downstream-facing portion of the valve member comprises a sealing portion configured to selectively engage the valve seat. The valve member is movable between an upstream no flow position, a downstream shutoff position, and a normal flow position intermediate the no flow position and the shutoff position. A biasing element is disposed between the housing and the valve member so as to bias the valve member away from the valve seat. When the valve member moves from the normal flow position to the shutoff position, the annular skirt section penetrates the annular cavity and displaces water therefrom to dampen the downstream movement of the valve member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,743 issued to Achterman on Jun. 30, 2009 for a self-cleaning flow shutoff valve. However, it differs from the present invention because Achterman teaches a flow shut off valve for residential water line pressure that includes a housing having an inlet, an outlet and a passage there between with a valve seat in the passage. A valve element is slidably mounted within the passage and includes a cavity open to the inlet and orifices partially restricting flow from the cavity to the passage. A spring biases the valve element toward the inlet. Reduced backpressure at the outlet drives the valve element into a closed position with a sealing surface against the valve seat to terminate flow. The restrictive orifices in the valve element extend from the cavity to the periphery of the valve element and, in a position toward the inlet, the restrictive orifices are closed by the housing to block communication between the inlet and the outlet. In an intermediate position, the orifices are open and the sealing surface is not against the valve seat. A motion damper may be employed to allow for start-up conditions on sprinkler systems and the like. The flow shutoff valves are contemplated for employment with household appliances using water and sprinkler systems.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,341 issued to Achterman on Mar. 17, 2009 for a self cleaning flow shutoff valve and associated methods. However, it differs from the present invention because Achterman teaches a flow shutoff valve that comprises a flow-metering sleeve positioned within a flow passage. The sleeve and a housing of the valve define an annular space. The sleeve includes a flow-metering aperture downstream of the annular space. A valve member is slidably mounted within the sleeve. The valve member is movable between a no flow position, a normal flow position and a shutoff position. The valve is self-cleaning, so that it reduces the buildup of sediment within the valve.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,112 issued to Huthmann, et al. on Oct. 10, 2000 for flow regulator. However, it differs from the present invention because Huthmann, et al. teach a flow regulator that always guarantees the same rate of flow independently from the admission pressure. This is achieved by a piston (26), which is mounted movably in the direction of flow and is loaded by an elastic element (29) in the direction opposite the direction of flow, being arranged in a housing (10) of the flow regulator. An annular space around the piston (26) is reduced due to the movement of the piston (26) in the direction of the flow. This flow regulator has a strong throttling action in the case of high admission pressure and a weak throttling action in the case of low admission pressure, so that the rate of flow is always maintained at a constant value.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,582 issued to Hudson on Apr. 30, 1996 for a compensating valve for control of fluid flow. However, it differs from the present invention because Hudson teaches a hydraulically operated adjustable valve for controlling fluid flow through an orifice directly responsive to changes in pressure monitored either upstream or downstream of the valve, suitable for use in high pressure regimes, where said valve is controlled by a piston having a main body, a shoulder and an extension, where hydraulic fluid within a hydraulic bore acts upon said extension to extend said piston, and where a biasing spring acts on the main body in combination with pressurized air within a lower air chamber air acting upon said shoulder to retract said piston. An apertured valve barrier allows the valve to compensate for pressure changes in a high-pressure regime upstream of the valve.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,407 issued to Schuler on Apr. 23, 1996 for a first stage pressure regulator with flow around seat. However, it differs from the present invention because Schuler teaches a first stage pressure regulator for use with a high-pressure source of breathable gas that includes a housing and means for attaching the housing to a high-pressure source of breathable gas. A pressure-regulated outlet is provided and a valve seat member fixed within the housing includes a central seating surface perpendicularly disposed to a longitudinal axis of the valve seat member. The perimeter of the valve seat member is shaped to enable the breathable gas to pass parallel to the valve seat member longitudinal axis in order to enable the high-pressure source to be connected coaxially with the first stage pressure regulator. A piston is provided which includes a hollow center in fluid communication with the pressure-regulated outlet. An open end of the piston is provided for sealing the piston against the central seating surface of the valve seat, and a spring is provided for biasing the piston in order to affect a regulated valve opening between the piston open end and the valve seat member.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,611 issued to Andersson on Oct. 23, 1990 for a valve for pressurized media. However, it differs from the present invention because Andersson teaches a valve for pressurized media which includes a valve housing provided with inlet and outlet and a movable main valve plug for infinitely variably controlling the pressurized medium flow through the valve with the aid of a pilot flow originating from the pressurized medium flow and passing through a variable throttling means situated in the main valve plug. For obtaining a compact valve unit, the pilot flow control valve (18) is arranged in a member arranged as a lid on a cartridge sleeve including the valve housing, for opening or closing a pilot flow duct (15) in the cartridge in response to a control signal, a pressure compensation means (54) being arranged in the duct (15) after the throttling means (26) in the main valve plug (5) but before the pilot flow control valve (18), this means (54) being under the action of the pressure in the pilot flow duct (15) prevailing after the throttling means (26) and of a piston sensing the pressure in the valve inlet and/or outlet for throttling or interrupting the pilot flow before the pilot flow control valve (18) in response to pressure changes in the inlet or outlet.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,435 issued to Stroze, et al. on Jun. 12, 1990 for a multi-stage flow-regulating valve. However, it differs from the present invention because Stroze, et al. teach a multi-stage flow regulating valve (18) which includes a valve body (20, 22) having a fluid inlet (24) and a fluid outlet (26) defining a flow path (A,B) through the valve body. A first stage valve piston (30) is reciprocally mounted within a cylinder (28) in the valve body (20) in the flow path between the inlet and the outlet for restricting fluid flow in response to a first range of incoming fluid pressure. The first stage piston (30) has an inlet orifice (34) exposed to the incoming fluid and an outlet port (36) in registry with the outlet (26) of the valve body (20). A second stage valve piston (44) is reciprocally mounted within the first stage piston (30) and has an orifice plate (46) for covering the inlet orifice (34) of the first stage valve piston (30). The orifice plate has smaller orifices (48) for further restricting fluid flow through the valve body. The first stage piston is loaded by a spring (38) defining a first range of incoming fluid pressure and the reference pressure on the second stage valve piston defines a second range of incoming fluid pressure to provide a distinct multi-level range of regulating pressures.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,696 issued to Bradley, et al. on Jan. 30, 1990 for flow control restrictor. However, it differs from the present invention because Bradley, et al. teach a restrictor for use in conduit systems, such as refrigeration and heat pump circuits for controlling the flow of fluid therein. The restrictor incorporates a unique shape to lower the operational noise normally generated by a restrictor without affecting the flow characteristics. Noise level is reduced by utilizing a specific configuration of the outer surfaces of the restrictor with respect to the direction of fluid flow.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,580 issued to Ueda on Aug. 10, 1976 for a flow divider valve. However, it differs from the present invention because Ueda teaches a flow divider valve for controlling the fluid quantities to be independently supplied into a first, a second and a third hydraulic circuit from a fluid pressure source comprises a first and a second spool engaged slidably within a cylindrical bore of a casing coaxially to each other to form at their outer ends a first and a second pressure chamber respectively in communication with a first and a second outlet port provided on the casing and to form a third pressure chamber therebetween in open communication with an inlet port provided on the casing, the third pressure chamber being communicated with the first and second hydraulic circuits through a first and a second fixed orifice provided respectively between the third pressure chamber and the first and second outlet ports and annular throttles formed respectively between the first outlet port and the periphery of the first spool and between the second outlet port and the periphery of the second spool, and the first and second spools being biased inwardly to each other to engage the inner ends of the spools to each other to complete the third pressure chamber.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,628 issued to Yu on Jun. 23, 1992 for a water saving valve. However, it differs from the present invention because Yu teaches a water saving valve for attachment between a water supply pipe and a showerhead. The water saving valve has a spool fitted in a bore defined by first and second walls having first and second openings, respectively. The first and second walls separate the bore from a pipe passageway and a showerhead passageway, respectively. A circumferentially recessed groove is provided in a central portion of the spool, the recessed groove defined by a core, which has a diameter approximately 80% of the diameter of the spool. The core has a valve passageway which, when the spool is fitted in the bore in a first portion, substantially horizontally aligns with the first and second openings to allow water to flow unrestricted therethrough. The spool may be rotated by a handle to different positions to regulate the quantity of water allowed to flow through the showerhead
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.